


what you gonna do (what you gonna feel)

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, and to quote kelly, however san junipero is not only for the elderly, implied euthanasia, in this case it is open to anyone in terminal illness or, lets just call it dying, san junipero au, terminal illness, the ones passing over, to quote good old greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: "I don't want to like anyone," Sana admits, half-sighing, half-earnest, "so, you've been just... totally fucking inconvenient."





	what you gonna do (what you gonna feel)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [c'est la vie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGtf9QfITQw) by robbie nevil, which was featured in san junipero. the full playlist is available on spotify and i recommend it <3 of course i highly recommend watching the black mirror episode itself
> 
> (incase u plan on watching the episode after this, and reading this prior to it i hope u don’t mind spoilers, since some quotes can be taken directly and it’s i guess… not lightly but not heavily based? on the storyline itself!)
> 
> CHAPTERS are short, so i can take my time writing them and hopefully it doesn't get... overwhelming. short chapters reflect each scene so i'd like to make a chapter focus on one thing at a time? plus short chapters help me manage stories better!!
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/likeymina)

1987, SAN JUNIPERO.

 

Mina’s not sure.

  
She’s not sure of many things, actually. San Junipero being one. It was too odd, to be walking amongst people her own age, ones that were having fun, living, smiling. She can’t say she’s not comfortable, but her gut wrings awfully, and forces her to stay. It’s not permanent, this pain, Mina thinks, but it’s too early to decide that.

  
There’s solace despite the commotion, even with a beat-up Camaro screeching its way onto the sidewalk across from her; Mina recognizes this. She’s undeniably coaxed by _Livin’ On A Prayer_ as it drifts onto the streets, and Mina could only thank her impeccable hearing for being able to discern it beneath the din of voices.

  
A neon pink sign, ‘Million’s’, is the source of it all. And, she figures it’s fitting, since there’s more people in there than her deteriorating confidence could handle. She inches closer to the entrance, and it’s full and bustling like she expected. She would’ve taken a complete 180 and explored elsewhere, but this is San Junipero. She’s… visiting. She doesn’t know much of it.

  
So, she enters albeit brief - and although it takes her a few unwanted glances and steps in and out to enter fully - she enters. Mina’s tentative and uncontrollably panicky, but perhaps that’s because she’s wearing high-wasted pants and an ugly sunset sweater. Not to mention her beloved glasses, but she cherishes that, so it’s not something to dwell on too harshly. (You’d hurt her high school nostalgia feelings.)

  
She manages to weave her way through the crowd rather successfully, if getting a cup of a very, very pungent drink dumped into her hands is successful, and finds her place in the arcade machines, not too far from the dance floor and bar.

  
Mina smiles sincerely, fishing out a few coins from the back of her pocket. This is where home really was, and if not home, where her heart was content in, and well, as nerdy as it sounds, games.

  
She wasn’t bad, but she wasn’t that good either. It consisted of mere button mashing and a self-deprecating personal best of ‘120’, and when she saw the leader board, number one being ‘99233’, it became even more so.

  
A shrill voice greets from behind her, a presence lingering over her shoulder. “Y’know, this game was the first of it’s kind to have two players.”

  
Mina continues playing, though she responds interestedly. “Oh, really?”

  
“Yeah, and uh,” he pauses, noticing Mina failing half-way through the game, “you’re not half bad. You – you wanna play this game?”

  
Mina follows his gaze towards another machine, though it’s intimidatingly tall and large that she couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit uncomfortable, and with this man, not that he didn’t seem nice, Mina didn’t feel like conversing, or having fun with someone else so hastily.

  
“I’m good, thank you, though,” Mina looks up amicably, a finger pushing her sliding glasses up her nose, as a result of facing down for too long, “I’ll see you.”

  
The man, boy, nods, agreeing. Monotone, yet his face says otherwise. Mina supposes he’s disappointed, but she has her now diminished confidence to fault for sure. “Sure, I’ll see you.”

  
It’s not long before she bolts (read: walks calmly) towards an empty booth, sitting alone as if she had something contagious, but it seemed as if the only thing contagious from Mina was her awkwardness. Two people emerge from the dance floor not too far from her, arguing, or whatever you would class it as. They pass by quickly, but Mina can hear them well.

  
“It was a one-time thing; please tell me you understand that.” Sana implores, Jackson still hot on her tail.

  
Jackson scoffs. “ _One-time thing_.” He mutters under his breath, disregarding Sana’s blank shot entirely. Sana could see nothing less of people appearing every time the colourful lights flickered, but she knew Jackson wouldn’t give in so easily.

  
“I’m seriously gonna end up red-lighting you.” Sana faces him, stern.

  
Jackson ignores her, holding her hands, though Sana slips out of them before he could even speak another word. “Stop me then. You didn’t stop me before. So, what’s stopping you now?”

  
“What happened, happened. I don’t want anything to do with our… stand.”

  
“Sex is _sex!_ ” Jackson snaps, garnering a few odd looks amidst the rock music, “San Junipero’s about fun, what’s up with you?”

  
“You’re a piece of shit, Jacks. You’ve got no balls, and _hell_ , no dick either.” Sana jeers, making it entirely clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with him. She drops her hands from head-height mockingly, making her way back in Mina’s direction.

  
Jackson still follows, which is why Mina is currently frozen in her spot.

  
“Follow my lead.” Sana shimmies herself as close to Mina as possible on the seat, her arm automatically finding itself at the back of Mina’s neck.

  
“I’m sorry?” Mina repeats, about several times, and she blames the DJ for turning the music up a tad bit loud. Her hands are instinctively on her lap politely, and she can feel the stranger judging her completely for her clothes.

  
Jackson arrives, sweaty and disgusting. (Mina’s thoughts, by the way. Though, Sana can get in on that too.)

  
“What’s this?” he asks, half-joking, half-serious.

  
Sana looks at Mina once, twice, three times before responding. Not that Mina was going to say anything right that second, but she needed to make sure this girl wouldn’t bail on her completely. “My, uh – friend, haven’t seen her in a while. Need a nice catch up. She has five months.” Sana nods, as if Jackson understands. If not Jackson, someone in this club would.

  
“Right.” Jackson mutters, not in the slightest convinced.

  
“Four months, actually.” Mina chimes in, smiling that she even had the courage to play along.

  
Sana lips form a lopsided grin, mildly amused. They lock eyes briefly, Sana’s impressed and Mina’s obliged to look back. “See, four months! God, I can’t believe it, can you?”

 

There's a justified exchange of petty yet convincing glances. 

 

Jackson shrugs, raising his palms in mock defeat. “Whatever, I’m sorry by the way.” His eyes momentarily scathe at the sight of Sana, but a pitiful stare meets Mina’s eyes, and Jackson leaves.

  
Sana huffs, as if exhausted out of her mind. “Four months, _really_ wouldn’t of thought of that.”

  
Mina’s shoulders shake out of amusement, and she finally gets to view the girl completely. Typical party-goer, glittery, and from what she’s seen, one hundred percent vivacious and flirty. “Thanks.” Is all she says. (Mina’s at fault for that dry one.)

  
Sana only smiles, offering a hand. “Sana. You?”

  
Mina’s not sure if she should make a dumb excuse to use the ladies room, or to just spontaneously suggest that she should go back to her friend (which doesn’t exist). But she doesn’t, only gets lost fleetingly.

  
“Mina.” She says calmly.

  
“Like the painting?”

  
Mina answers genuinely. "I think the Mona Lisa is lovely," she pauses, realising her stupidity, "I mean - of course - my name isn't Mona, it's M- I- N- A. Mina. I couldn't possibly relate to the beauty of that art, but - I'm sorry. I'm... Mina. It's nice to meet y-,"

 

Sana laughs, interrupting her playfully. She’s not sure if Mina’s innocent, or she’s faking this cute façade, but Sana’s knows one when she sees one. Mina’s sweater, glasses, pants, shoes, they all confirm Mina’s tendency to be slow on things, aloof, even if she seems undeniably apt, she’s out of the loop for sure.

  
Sana finally responds, regaining her composure. There’s a warmness in her tone, and Mina’s lips tune unknowingly. “I know, I know it’s Mina. Don't think I'll forget it."

 

 


End file.
